


Yet again another vampire

by evilcupcake



Series: The Sheriffs Job [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcupcake/pseuds/evilcupcake
Summary: Stiles makes a new friend.





	

The sheriff was beyond tried but he stayed up and listen to his son try to explain to him about vampires.

"So let me get this straight. You lied about being where you were and you stole a car? But it's ok because the car you stole belonged to a nice vampire that just wanted a buddy to shop with? Did I get that right?" The sheriff rubbed his temples, he could already feel a headache forming.

"Yeah but I only stole the car to help Scott, if I didn't he would of died." Stiles sighed.

"And the vampire?"

"Well she was just lonely and wanted a friend. She saw the opportunity to make a friend after I explained to her why I needed her car. I did return it, you know. And that's how I had a chance to explain to her." Stiles fiddled with his class ring.

"Well as long as you don't come back with fang marks, I think this is a good thing." The sheriff smiled.


End file.
